Elle Fanning
Elle Fanning (1998 - ) aka. Mary Elle Fanning Film Deaths *''Deja Vu (2006)'' [Abbey]: Killed in an explosion (along with several other people aboard the ferry) when James Caviezel's bomb goes off. Her death is later undone when Denzel Washington goes back in time and prevents it. (Thanks to Eric) *''Twixt (2011)'' [V'']: Due to the dreamlike nature of this story, she has several different "deaths" depicted: In one scene, she is suffocated when Anthony Fusco seals her in a brick alcove. In another, she is bitten and drained of blood by Alden Ehrenreich. In another, she is stabbed in the chest (off-screen) with a wooden stake by Bruce Dern; her covered body is shown in the morgue in several scenes throughout the movie, and her identity is revealed when Val Kilmer uncovers the body and removes the stake (reviving her). She appears as a ghost or a vampire (or possibly the ghost OF a vampire) throughout the movie. *[[Maleficent (2014)|Maleficent (2014)]] Aurora: Pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and falls into a deathlike slumber; she later comes back to life with a kiss from Angelina Jolie (Maleficent), who says words of love, having been her fairy godmother since Elle was young. *The Neon Demon (2016)'' [Jesse]: Falls to death in empty pool after Jena Malone pushes her as Bella Heathcote and Abbey Lee watch on. She dies from blood loss or shock. *[[Live By Night (2016)|''Live By Night'' (2016)]] [Loretta Figgis]: Commits suicide off-screen by cutting her own throat after having lost faith in God. Her death is revealed when Chris Messina mentions her death to Ben Affleck. *[[Galveston (2018)|''Galveston'' (2018)]] [Raquel Arceneaux]: Raped and murdered off-screen by thugs. Her naked body is shown when Ben Foster discovers her and covers her body up with curtains. TV Deaths * None Official Account *Elle Fanning on Facebook *Elle Fanning on Instagram *Elle Fanning on Insstar.com *Elle Fanning on Instagweb.com *Elle Fanning on Buzzcent.com *Elle Fanning on Insstars.com *Elle Fanning on Photostags.com Gallery Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Elle Fanning in Maleficent Elle murdered.png|Elle Fanning in Galveston Noteworthy Connections *Sister of Dakota Fanning. Fanning, Elle Category:Baptist Category:1998 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Ghost scenes Category:Blondes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Models Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:House M.D. cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Gangster Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Child death scenes Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Undone with Time Travel